<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Sundays by OoTomBoyoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962954">Lazy Sundays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo'>OoTomBoyoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to take the Sunday to himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry rolled over from his stomach to his back staring up at his ceiling not wanting to move. He had a million and one things to do before he went back to work on Monday but he had no energy to get out of bed. </p><p>His roommates Ron and Hermione were both away for the weekend. Molly demanded Ron to come home to visit since Charlie was in town. Hermione was off traveling with Draco as they their first “couple trip”. Harry was invited to go along with Ron to the borrow but he really just wanted a quiet weekend alone. </p><p>Harry mentally went through the list of actives he had on his to-do list this weekend. Fixing the leaky faucet on the third floor bathroom and painting a guest bedroom just didn’t sound like a convincing enough reason to get out of bed. </p><p>Harry decided that this day he was going to throw the list out the window and just do a “me” day. Finally getting up out of bed he headed straight towards his bathroom to take a nice long bath. </p><p>Turning the facets on hot, he rummaged around his sink and pulled out a box of bath items. Dropping some oils in the tub and epson salt he stirred the water around then stripped his clothes and lowered himself in the water. With a sigh he closed his eyes and letting his mind wander allowing the hot water to sooth out the aches in his muscle from work. After about an hour and a few heating charms harry finally deemed himself throughly relaxed and headed towards his room to get dress. <br/>As he was getting dress Harry shall his riding gloves laid in with his pile of socks and he knew exactly what he was going to do next. Getting on his riding gear Harry headed down stairs with his broom in hand. Not feeling hungry yet harry figured he would just go for a fly until he felt hungry. </p><p>Mounting his broom he kicked off towards the sky after putting a notice-me-not charm on him self. Speeding off towards the sky he headed above the first layer of clouds to get out of the view from any muggles. Harry hadn’t felt this free in such a long time. Harry filtered through a variety of different tricks like dives, to loopy loops, and finally just settling on just floating moving slowly though the sky.</p><p>Finally his stomach started grumbling and Harry took that as his cue to start to find some lunch. Harry landed in an alley way and shrunk his broom to fit in his pocket. He headed into muggle London to find some fish and chips. Harry in no time found a food vendor and got his food. He decided to take his food to go and find a nice park to sit down and eat his lunch. He found a park after stopping and asking a few people directions and sat on a bench over looking over a pond and some grassy area. Eating his lunch Harry thought to himself that today had been a very good day. He was glad he took the time to just have a “me” day and enjoy the day for what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>